Monthly Comic Blade
is a Japanese shōnen manga magazine published by Mag Garden. It was first published in February 2002 and is sold on the thirtieth of each month. The manga series are published in tankōbon under the imprint. Serialized manga * ''A Girls (Masahiro Itabashi; art by Hiroyuki Tamakoshi) * Akumagari (Seiuchirou Todono) * Amanchu! (Kozue Amano) * Ame no Murakumono (Penguin Gunsō; art by Rusui Kazaniwa) * Ar tonelico -arpeggio-'' (ayamegumu) * ''Ar tonelico II (ayamegumu) * Ares (Narumi Seto) * Aria (Kozue Amano) * Atelier Rorona: Watashi no Takaramono (Houki Kusano) * Bacchon Girls (Toshiko Machida) * Baggataway (Iroha Kohinata) * Banana no Nana (Kakashi Oniyazu) * Beyond the Beyond (Yoshitomo Watanabe) * Binchō-tan (Takahiko Ekusa) * The Birth of Walküre (Hiroshi Fuji) * Crown (Tatsurō Nakanishi) * Dance Dance Dance! (Yuzuka Morita) * Datenshi Kanan (Yui Hara) * Desert Coral (Wataru Murayama) * Dream Gold ~Knights in the Dark City~ (Tatsurō Nakanishi) * Dragon Sister! -Sangokushi Hyakka Ryōran-'' (Nini) ''(from Comic Blade Masamune) * Elemental Gelade (Mayumi Azuma) * Eleven Soul (Seiuchirou Todono) * Esprit (Taishi Tsutsui) * Fatalizer (Ritz Kobayashi) * Farial Garden (Minene Sakurano) * Gadget (Hiroyuki Etoh) * Gamerz Heaven (Maki Murakami) * Ghost Hound: Another Side (adaptation; art by Kanata Asahi) * The Glory of Walküre (Hiroshi Fuji) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Glory Road (Tatsurō Nakanishi; art by Sora Hiiragi) * The Good Witch of the West (Noriko Ogiwara; art by Haruhiko Momokawa) * Gyakusatsu Mahō Shōjo Belial Strawberry (AKIRA; art by Sachi Kurafuji) * Hakobune Hakusho (Moyamu Fujino) * Hirameki Hatsume-chan (Daioki) * ''-Hitogatana-'' (Onigunsou) * Hoshi no Witch (Yui Hara) * Igazukin (Kanoka Tana) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Jagan Tantei Nekuro-san no Jikenbo (AKIRA; art by Sakura Kinoshita) * Jinki:EXTEND (Sirou Tunasima) * Junkyard Magnetic (Wataru Murayama) * Kagerou Nostalgia ~ Shin Shou (Satomi Kubo) * Kyoraku Legion (Rin Asano) (from Comic Blade Brownie) * Lost Seven (Kazuki Nakashima; art by Ko Yasung) * Mahō Kabushikigaisha (Anri Sakano) * Mahō Shōjo Pretty Bell (KAKERU) * Mahō no Silver Bullet (Michihiro Matsuoka, Aotoki Kurobeni) * Mamotte Shugogetten Retrouvailles (Minene Sakurano) * Mizunohe Monogatari (Miwa Mayuki) * More Starlight To Your Heart (Hiro Matsuba) * Mother Keeper (Kaili Sorano) * MUZZLE-LOADER ~Wellber no Monogatari~ (BOYAKASHA; art by Naruse Takami) * Naki Shōjo no Tame no Pavane (Koge-Donbo*) * Neko Rahmen (Kenji Sonishi) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * New Paradise (Sakura Kinoshita) * Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin (Shogo Kumasaka; art by Hiiro Yuki) * Otogizōshi (Narumi Seto) * Paka RUN (Nanae Chrono; art by Takamasa Nakabayashi) * Paradox Blue (Tatsurō Nakanishi; art by Nini) * Peace Maker Kurogane (Nanae Chrono) * Pontera (Sankaku Head) * Puchi-Hound (nekoneko) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Princess Lucia (Kouji Seo) * R² R to the second power (Maki Hakoda) * Rain (Takumi Yoshino; art by Megumi Sumikawa) * Rui-Rui (Makutsu) * Saint October (Shogo Kumasaka; art by Kiira~☆) * Sengoku Youko (Satoshi Mizukami) * Senki Senki Momotama (Nanae Chrono) * Shirayuki PaniMix! (Izumi Kirihara) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Shikigami×Shoujo (Hiroshi Kubota) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Sketchbook (Totan Kobako) * Sorejaa Yoshida-kun! (Natsuki Yoshimura) * Sofuteni (Ryo Azuchi) * Soukou Akki Muramasa: Makai-hen (Nitro+ and Midori Gotou; art by Ganjii) * Steins;Gate: Bōkan no Rebellion (Kenji Mizuta) * Stigmata (Ko Yasung) * Tabi to Michizure (Kanoka Tana) * Takeru ~SUSANOH: Sword of the Devil~ (Kazuki Nakashima; art by Kemuri Karakara) * Tales of Symphonia (Hitoshi Ichimura) * Tengai Retrogical (Rin Asano) * The First King Adventure (Moyamu Fujimo) * The Innocent (Avi Arad and Junichi Fujisaku; art by Ko Yasung) * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (Sakura Kinoshita) * Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces (Yuho Ueji) * Tokumu Kikoutai Kuchikura (Production I.G and Yoshiki Sakurai; art by Youichirou Hinata) * Toraneko Folklore (Mayumi Azuma) * Tsubakiiro Ballad (Hamao Sumeragi) * Umi Monogatari ~Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto~ (Akira Katsuragi) * Vaizard (Michihiro Yoshida) * W Change!! (Hiro Matsuba) * Wanpagu! (Ryo Mitsuya) * Your and My Secret (Ai Morinaga) * Zodiac Game (Shinjirou) References External links *Official Comic Blade website Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Magazines established in 2002 es:Comic Blade it:Comic Blade ja:月刊コミックブレイド ru:Comic Blade